


Plantonic affection

by Rainfalls



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Casual mentioning of other ships, Fluff, M/M, Not actually together yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainfalls/pseuds/Rainfalls
Summary: Phichit lonely because all his other friends are busy with love so he decides to find a new friend.





	1. Chapter 1

'Yuuri aaaaannnddd Yuri~o.' Phichit spread out his body onto the two Yuris trying to get their attention. 

'Get of me idiot. ' Yuri shoved him of his lap. Phichit sat up quickly and stared at Yuri.

'What is wrong with you! Stop staring at me!' Yuri roared like the cute kitten he is. 

'Hit me again.' This made Yuri make a disgusted face.

'Phichit, are you okay. I know you're usually pretty weird but this is strange.' The number one Yuuri, in Viktor's eyes, placed a hand on his forehead. 

'You're not okay! Yurio hit me again.' 

Then Phichit screached and ploped his face into a nearby pillow. Causing the very confused Yuuri to hesitantly pet his back. Phichit rolled onto the floor with his face flat down, making strange groaning noises for a few minutes. They ignored him, this wasn't an uncommon thing. All they knew was that he has too much 'feels' and that 'they' need it?

Yuuri doesn't question Phichit's personality. He was like a ray of sunshine combined with an excitable puppy who everyone loves no matter how strange he is. Plus he was a good protection from social interaction for both himself and Yurio. Even though he causes the situation sometimes.

'Shut up!' Yurio threw a pillow at Phichit. 

'No one hangs out with me! All of you are too busy with lovers, even Yurio!' Phichit points accusingly at them. Forever alone. Was that still a meme? Phichit was going to post that later on Twitter. 

'I bet you can't handle a week without being lonely because you never dated. No one- ' 

'Challenge accepted! I'm going to find a new friend, who isn't dating. I can hang out with him and we'll see who misses who!' Phichit ran out.

'Phichit wait we could just go out on a friend date if you're lonely.' Yuuri tried to stop the Phichit, Phichit's plans rarely turns out well. Well, except for his love related plans, like him setting Yuuri up with Victor.

'Don't stop him katsudon. He is finally out of my way, plus he doesn't suit being a third wheel.' Yuuri almost couldn't hear the last part Yurio mumbled out.

'That's so sweet.' Yuuri smiles at mini Yuri.

'Go on your sappy date with Victor, I finally have time alone.' 

-

Now who could he have as his new friend. Phichit thought as he sat down in a lovely coffe shop. Which has the hipster vibe, perfect for some Instagram pictures to inspire him. Phichit took a picture of the coffee. It's Hazel nut smell reminded him of Leo. Leo… he would be a good candidate but he was dating Guang Hong. He thought harder. 

'You're cake sir.' A cute waitress placed the rainbowed coloured cake onto the table. Phichit smiled, nodding towards her making her blush more. Still got the charm. As he was about to take picture again, his feed popped up. He stared. There was a picture tweeted at him by a follower of Seung Gil Lee in a parrot like skating outfit. So cute! He retweeted the picture, for such a cute yet stone faced man.

Wait. Cute, likes skating and single. A perfect match to his criteria. 

Only one tiny problem. Seung Gil hates just about everyone or interaction in general. He knows that it isn't him, right? He wasn't the only one shot down whenever he even says hi to him. Right? Yuuri did hug him before. There is no way Yuuri has more charm in making friends then him. It won't hurt to disguise a bit.

He brushes hair to make a wavey side parting, which is weird but he can pull it off. He puts on street style clothes he has seen in kpop videos, which must be the type of clothes Seung Gil has, with all the bright colours. Plus sunglasses just in case. Good thing he has a talent in changing his voice. Then headed straight to the only place he finds Seung Gil. Outside of the skating ring jogging with his dog.

'Hi, I'm- ' Phichit tries to introduce himself when Seung Gil stopped to drink water.

'No. Not interested piece of shit.' Seung Gil 'glares' at him, Phichit assumes it's just a resting bitch face. He likes a challenge. 

'Piece of shit?' Phichit tilts his head. Following close behind Seung Gil, who had started his run again, with brisk steps. Seung Gil runs faster. Maybe he didn't hear him, so Phichit walks quicker and repeats the question. 

'That's you're name isn't it?' Seung Gil honest to God looks like he is pouting, if that's possible with the same expression. Also how did he see through his disguise?

'My name? Piece of shit? That's not my name, that's not my name.' Phichit could not keep a straight face and started laughing which caused Seung Gil to look freaked out. So Phichit explains to his new friend, booping him on the nose. 'It's Phichit.' 

Seung Gil face scrunches up. 

'Piece shit?' So adorable, he giggles at that.

'No Phi-shit damn it! Phichit. ' Now he has him saying it.

For a moment. An just a moment. Phichit thought he saw the corner of Seung Gil's mouth twitch upwards. Phichit was in awe.

'Okay Phishit.' Devious. 

'Come on I know you can say my name bestie.' Phichit hung an arm tightly around Seung Gil who tried to escape. Seung Gil looked uncomfortable, Yurio was the same when he first met him. Like a cat, Seung Gil takes time to get to know him. Everyone needs friends! 

'… If I say your name will you let me go?' 

'That is right bestie.'

'Phichit.' Stage one done. Made Seung Gil say his name. First part of friend training. Yuuri had difficulty in this stage too so he will accept this as a win. He slapped Seung Gil's butt.

'See you around bestie!' Phichit ran before he got caught. Now he also wins the bet he had with Chris on who has touched the most skater butts. Best day ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Phichit: Wanna hang out

Phichit: It's been a day Seung Gil I know you have seen the message

Seung Gil: Who are you

Phichit: Your new bestie of course! <3

Seung Gil: ... How do you know my number?

Phichit: Love finds ways ;) sooo hang out?

Seung Gil: No.

Phichit: Well too late

Phichit knocks on the window. He knows Seung Gil could see him so he waited. Seung Gil looks up and spots him. He unlaches the window.

'I live on the fifth floor.'

'Yeah I climbed down from the six floor. I brought some games for us to play.' Phichit swung himself into the room. 

'Leave. I'm busy.' 

'I asked your manager and you're free. That's why I'm here to make you busy.' Phichit nugged him over to the bed. 

'What game did you bring?' Seung Gil sighed.

'Glad you asked. I brought a few different types of games. Mario, don't starve and more.' Seung Gil picked don't starve from the array of games Phichit dumped out of his bag. Phichit had received so many games from his fans in disks which was a funny.

For a game that encourages talking, Seung Gil certainly didn't mind that Phichit did most of the talking. Phichit can talk enough for two people and it was kind of nice to have someone listen to him. Seung Gil did interject at times but much like his texting it was very curt.

'Seung Gil I'm dying I need food.' Phichit leans onto Seung Gil, trying to show him puppy eyes.

'You have food in your inventory. ' 

'I mean irl, let's order some food.'

'Fine stay here.' Seung Gil paused the game and left the room. 

Now his hot water bottle was gone. Time to look around the room! Before he could reach the drawer he felt a pang. He never felt this before. Usually he was fine rummaging through other people's rooms but he thought of Seung Gil's disappointed face. He shuddered, that might be worse than Yuuri's disappointed face. 

Bored with nothing to do he went out to find Seung Gil. He saw Seung Gil over the stove with the very familiar sound of popcorn popping. He leaned over Seung Gil's shoulder, getting a glimpse of a thin light blue hairband holding up his fringe.

'Are you adding butter or caramel?' Phichit placed two hands on the counter with Seung Gil in the middle. 

'No, we have a diet as ice skaters.' 

'Aww you sound like Ciao Ciao. Pretty please with sugar on top?'

'No.' Was that the only word Seung Gil knows?

'Pretty please with bacon on the side?'

'… no.' Refusal of bacon! He sure was a tough nut to crack. Seung Gil was however stretched his hand towards the fridge.

'Here.' Seung Gil offered him some beautiful mochi-like flower thing. Phichit took one and snapped a few pictures before he ate it.

'This is delicious did you make it?' Seung Gil nodded in reply as he poured the popcorn into a bowl.

'Marry me.'

'No.' Snap, so close.

Seung Gil then nudged him out of the way with the popcorn, heading back to his room, leaving Phichit to follow him. Also stage two complete, been to their house.


	3. Chapter 3

Urg. What time is it? Phichit could not block out the sun so he slowly opened his eyes to a very interesting sight. Seung Gil's head on his chest, tucked very comfortablely in his arms. Yup. He was so dead. He successfully pulled his arm underneath Seung Gil and reached for his phone. He should not have played call of duty so long with him.

Yuuri: Phichit you haven't talked to us in two days. You are also not in your house. Even Yurio is worried.

Phichit: I'm too busy with my new friend. ;)

Phichit: Wait that looks wrong. We can hang out for lunch. 

Yuuri: Are you okay??? You love innuendo

Phichit ignored that last comment as Seung Gil seems to be waking up. 

'Morning.' Phichit brushed Seung Gil's hair away from his eyes.

'no.' Seung Gil turned away. 

'Huh. I took you to be a morning person. Well hate to leave the party earily, get it morning, but I have to meet my other friend. You know my number.'

_

It was night and Seung Gil hasn't messaged him thus he agreed to go out for drinks with the guys. Yurio not allowed because of his age but apparently he has a mystery boyfriend who is taking him out for coffee. It was always a blast seeing drunk Yuuri and Victor who were at the moment having a dance off. Chris was flirting with random girls and JJ who appeared uninvited was buying them drinks.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a very familiar person drinking by himself. A brunette slip right to Seung Gil's side as Phichit walked over to greet him. Seung Gil immediately brushed of the girl, however she persisted on.

'Sorry but can't you see he is uncomfortable?' Phichit wrapped an arm around Seung Gil's waist.

'He doesn't look uncomfortable, so could you leave us alone?' Oh yeah, only he recogises Seung Gil's emotions. 

'You're a very pretty lady and you should go for someone else. He's taken.' Phichit kissed Seung Gil on the cheek. The lady frowned and walked off.

'Hope I didn't make you uncomfortable but sometimes drunk ladies are a bit persistent.'

'It's okay I'm just going to go home anyways. ' 

'I'll help bring you back home.'

'No.'

'Come on your house is like 15 minutes away, my friends are too drunk to care.'

'You won't stop till I say yes.'

'Yup!'

'Fine.' 

A cold breeze welcomed them outside the bar. Seung Gil who wasn't wearing a jacket did not flinch from the cold.

'So cold.' Phichit whined.

'You skate in an ice rink, this isn't cold.'

'Hold my hand.' Phichit made grabby hands at him. He was surprised that Seung Gil actually held it. Phichit skipped happily next to him.

'We reached my house.' 

'Wait. Before you go I have something really important to ask you.' Phichit stared at Seung Gil's face for any rejection. 'I know I only know you fora few days but do… do you want to be my friend?' Seung Gil laughed. Phichit was torned was this good or bad. Was he laughing at him or happy? At least he got to see Seung Gil smile.

'You know people usually don't ask.' Then there was a long pause. Phichit knew people don't ask but he felt for Seung Gil he needed to.

'Okay. I'll be your friend.'

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone had a friend who had plans to make you their friend? I had one and it worked on me. Also writing two Yuris is confusing.


End file.
